


light

by vinndetta



Series: flash thompson isn't a dick [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bullying, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flash Thompson Redemption, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Trans Peter Parker, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: Actually, the more that he thinks about it, he doesn't understand why he was such a fucking dick to Parker, anyway.orFlash Thompson has a change of heart. And then, later, another change of heart as he sees Peter hunched over against the lockers towered over by the two biggest douchebags in the school.





	light

**Author's Note:**

> idk man flash isn't that bad y'all

"Truce," Peter Parker says, smiling, and Flash thinks that his heart stops for a second.

-

It's been weeks since The Incident, as he refers to it in his head, capital letters and all. Flash watches his tongue, as it seems to be that his reflexes are just him mouthing terrible, terrible things to his fellow classmate.

He never thought of himself as an asshole, but he knew he wasn't the nicest kid on the block, either. But now, now, now... 

What he does - or rather, did - continues to haunt him anyway.

-

He keeps imagining all the terrible things he used to say to Parker. It even follows him in his dreams, but perhaps those should be called nightmares now. 

He's never in control.

He never was in control before, and he has to bite his tongue every time he sees Parker before he says something dumb. Although he slips up occasionally, the idiot smiles at him and he just can't help smiling back, as if he's some stupid teenage girl that brightens up whenever her crush so much even breathes in her direction.

Not that's he's comparing himself to a teenage girl in love or anything.

But even now, he doesn't feel like he's in control, as he watches his dream self torment Parker in all the worst ways while he's stuck in place watching the horror right in front of him.

He wants to beg him to stop, but there's nothing he can do.

He feels powerless.

-

Actually, the more that he thinks about it, he doesn't understand why he was such a fucking dick to Parker, anyway.

He's smart. Incredibly smart. He remembers being mad that Parker knew the answer right after the teacher shot Flash down with his incorrect answer. He's a genius, and this is already supposed to be a school for geniuses. But Parker continues to outdo everyone. Maybe it's frustrating, of course, knowing that you'll never match up to someone like that, but Flash knows that's ridiculous. It's not like it matters who's the smartest in the class, even if it's incontestable who it is. 

Parker's also unbelievably sweet. He's always offering to help, and being nice to everyone. He once thought it to be condescending, but even Flash will admit that Parker has a heart of gold.

Parker's also ridiculously adorable.

Wait.

No, scratch that, never mind.

-

Flash rolls his eyes as he leaves his chemistry classroom. The teacher insisted that she talk to him after class, and apparently she was disappointed about his latest mark for the recent test she gave out. It was just one test, so he doesn't see why this is such a big deal.

Flash turns the corner in the hallway and almost doesn't hear the whimper in his rush to get home.

But he does. 

Flash looks up, wide-eyed, looking down the hallway to see two guys towering over someone.

Flash quickly turns around and hides behind the corner. He waits, but it's clear that they hadn't seen him because he doesn't hear loud footsteps and gradually louder voices.

Instead, what he hears is muffled pleading almost covered up by the threats and insults.

Boy, to be held late in his last class to see this. He's not sure if he's glad or not.

Flash strains himself to hear what's happening. He hears a few words and phrases here and there, but enough to figure out what's happening.

Someone's being bullied for being gay.

Flash gulps.

He knows that he can do something. He's not necessarily a bully, but before, he basically was, but only to Parker. He's not sure why, but he wants to stand up for the poor person there. He's a little afraid, because even allies of the community can be targets of homophobia by people who think that all allies are secretly gay and closeted.

Flash bites his lip. He's been thinking of himself as bi-curious for long enough that he's pretty sure he actually is bisexual, but never really wanted to slap a label onto himself.

Flash shakes his head.

He takes off, running down the hallway and throws himself at a bully before anyone there can react, pushing over the bully.

It's a spur-of-the-moment decision, but Flash doesn't want to dwell on it, or really has the time to, as the second one throws a punch towards his face.

Flash reels back and to the side, quickly dodging the obviously bigger teenager. He stands up, kicks the second one in the shin and the first one in the stomach. As the guy lays on the ground groaning, the second one jabs Flash in the stomach. In retaliation, Flash shoves him as hard as he can, and both bullies look up at him from the ground.

Flash sneers, raising his fists. The two raise their eyebrows, but probably wanting to avoid more trouble, decide to get up and run off. They're bullies of the shittiest kind: those who attack the weak but fear the strong. Even he doesn't think he stooped to that level.

Without adrenaline pumping through his body, Flash suddenly feels the pain increase, and falls to his knees. Electing to lay down, he closes his eyes and breathes.

"Oh my god, Flash... are... are you...?"

Wait, the person being bullied was... him? Flash winces, opening his eyes. He sees Parker, wide-eyed, looking down at him like that, and he thinks to himself what pretty lips the boy has.

Fuck.

"Flash, I... what?! Oh... oh my god, I... I gotta call someone, I-"

Flash cuts him off. "Parker, I'm fine."

Peter pouts, sticking his lips out. Flash finds it even harder to catch his breath now.

"How many times do I have to tell you, just call me Peter, would you?"

Flash shoots Peter something that feels like a mix between a grin and a smirk.

"Alright, _Peter_... don't worry about me."

"You're hurt, Flash!" Peter says indignantly.

Flash lets out a small laugh. "I told you I'd make it up to you somehow, didn't I?"

Peter presses his lips together at this, almost in exasperation and disbelief. But Flash can see the hint of a smile on his face anyway.

Maybe everything'll be okay from now on (as soon as he gets Peter's lips out of his head, oh my god, his nightmares are going to replaced with a different kind of dream if this keeps up).

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all. i'm vinn. vinndetta on tumblr. leave a comment/kudos if you liked it! feel free to hmu on tumblr :) thanks for reading!


End file.
